


Bubblelympics

by Anonymous



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squidward's clarinet is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblelympics

It was a sunny Sunday morning. All the citizens of Bikini Bottom were enjoying their break from the arduous slog also known as employment. All except one.

“Where’s my clarinet?!” Squidward shouted. “I can’t find my clarinet!” He rummaged through the items neatly sorted in his cabinet, uplifted paintings to see if it were miraculously stuck in the tiny gap between the wall and his favorite self-portraits, and even checked inside the drains of his sink and shower but it was nowhere to be found.

BOOM!

Squidward heard an explosion from just outside his house. “What in the blue blazes was that?” He checked outside the window of the top floor to check. He saw Spongebob and Patrick taking turns using his clarinet to blow bubbles in the shapes of bombs. 

BOOM!

Squidward pushed open his window and screamed “What are you two doing with my clarinet?!” 

“Oh it’s Squidward!” Spongebob replied in his typically high-pitched and feminine voice. “We’re just practicing with bubbles. Do you want to join?”

The memory of his house floating away in a giant bubble was something he’d never forget. Squidward slammed his window shut, marched down the stairs, exited the house, approached Spongebob and asked as politely as possible “May I please have my clarinet back? I only have a few hours of peace and quiet and would like to enjoy it practicing.”

“No can do, Squidward,” Patrick intervened.

“And why not? THIS IS MINE!” Squidward shouted while grabbing back his clarinet.

“We’re practicing for the Bubblelympics.” Spongebob announced proudly. “Occurring only once every four years, all of us bubble-blowing athletes can compete for the grand prize!”

“Bubblelympics? That is the single dumbest sounding competition I have ever heard. And what exactly is the grand prize for winning? A conch shell?” Squidward laughed – sounding a bit like an old man coughing out phlegm.

“No, silly! Two tickets to a two week stay at the Sunny Shore Resorts!”

“Get outta town!” Squidward was dumbfounded. “I’ve been trying to book there for months!”

Patrick ignored Squidward and said “Spongebob and I were using your clarinet because the rules say we need to blow bubbles using a musical instrument. The competition is today and it’s very short notice so we just borrowed yours.”

“What kind of rule…? I’ll let you use it if I get one of the tickets.”

“Done!” Patrick responded in an instant. “I’m not interested in the resort. I just want the prestige.”

Squidward handed over his clarinet to Patrick. All of a sudden, Patrick’s mouth engulfed Squidward’s arms and was chewing on the clarinet.

“AHHHHHH” Squidward screamed both in pain and in utter shock.

“No, Patrick! Stop!” Spongebob couldn’t believe it either.

Patrick swallowed and burped. “Well, there goes the Bubblelympics and the prestige. I’m outta here. Bye guys.”

“It’s ruined. My weekend is ruined.” Squidward sat on the floor and cried.

“Cheer up, pal!” Spongebob said cheerily. “The rules said any musical instrument! I’ve got an idea!”

Spongebob grabbed the bottle of bubble solution and force fed it to Squidward. Squidward coughed and tried to resist but had finished drinking the contents in a few seconds. He pushed Spongebob away. “What’s the big idea?! It tastes like soap!”

“Watch this!” Spongebob then proceeded to kiss Squidward, blowing air into his mouth which caused bubbles of all shapes and sizes to form from the suckers laced around Squidward’s tentacles. Squidward couldn’t believe what was happening. He pushed Spongebob, creating space between the two of them.

“Spongebob! Enough! I have had it with you! Please leave me alone!”

“But we can win! Don’t you want to go to Sunny Shore?”

“Even if we did go, there’s no way they’d allow you to blow bubbles by kissing me and if they did allow it, there’s no way we’d win! It’s not worth it. Now let me salvage whatever’s left of my Sunday and LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" Squidward walked back to his house and slammed the door behind him.

“Gosh, Squidward sure seems stressed. He could really use the resort.”

Squidward spent the rest of the day sulking and slept it off hoping that when tomorrow came, a storm would wash away Bikini Bottom and all of his troubles. He got up, got ready for work which entailed putting on his shirt and hat and opened the door to exit his house. Instead though, he saw Spongebob there with 2 tickets in his hands.

“Good morning, Squidward! Check it, I won!”

“How did you…wait, is this for me?” Spongebob nodded and tears began to form in Squidward’s eyes. His happiness was very short lived as a thought entered his mind.

“Wait a second, how did you win? Didn’t you need an instrument?"

“I’m a sponge, silly!” Spongebob proceeded to drink a bottle of bubble solution and bubbles blew out of his pores as if he were a bubble blowing machine.

“Then WHY DID YOU KISS ME YESTERDAY?” Squidward responded.

“I just wanted to!” Spongebob said while kissing him again.

Bubbles emitted from the both of them in the shape of hearts.

THE END


End file.
